Under The Night Sky
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Sequel of Once Upon A Glance. AH. A scandal broke out and caused the unwanted marriage between Ella Martinez and Iggy Grey. Because of this, they both learned to hate each other. But will they ever learn to love each other? WARNING: DROPPED
1. Smiling

**A/N: I LIED! IT WASN'T ACTUALLY LAST WEEK! So anyway, here's the sequel of Once Upon A Glance even though it's not actually a sequel since this story is not about Max and Fang. So basically this story is only a companion to the first one. That aside, I still want you guys to read and enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Iggy**

It was all her fault. This damned situation I'm currently suffering in is all that devil's fault. Who knew an angel like her was actually a devil in disguise?

Looks _are _deceiving. How stupid I was to fall for her seducing tricks.

My pride was hurt. My reputation is in ruins. My playful life has been shattered. How dare this happen to me? How can someone - a girl no less - destroy the life my precious mother has given me?

I'm no longer single. I'm marrying Miss Ella Martinez in ten days.

* * *

><p>Beneath the high ceiling of the ballroom of Miss Lily Haney's mansion, the orchestra failed to compete with the loud roar of laughter and talking inside the room. Standing beside a statue of a Grecian lady, I annoyingly struck up a conversation with Max.<p>

"Aren't you in the least bit worried about your husband?" I asked her, while sipping my red wine.

Playing with her glass, Max shook her head. "No, not really."

I looked down at her with a confused look. "You've only been married for year. He may be doing who knows what." I rose my eyebrows in a knowing way.

Max met my look and gave me a sneer. "If he did, he'll die trying. Besides, I already liberated him."

I shook my head in a defeated way. "Shouldn't you be obsessing over every single thing he does?"

"Iggy, you should know that I'm not that kind of wife, okay?"

I snorted and finished my glass. "And this is why I'll never get married."

Max started laughing. "I'd like to see that happen." She continued to laugh as she left to find Dr. M.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled to her back. A waiter passed by me and I gave him my glass. I took another one and went outside to the balcony for some fresh air. Did I mention that was eighth glass?

As soon as I stepped outside, I drank my wine in two gulps and put it down on the stone ledge. I swung a leg over the ledge and sat down. Because it was summer and the wind was kinda humid, I loosened my tie and took off my jacket. I unclasped my cuff links and rolled my sleeves to my elbows.

I ran a hand through my sweat-drenched hair and took deep breaths. Little did I notice that I was not alone in the balcony. I closed my eyes and slightly leaned back on my right hand.

"It's pretty hot, isn't it?" A woman's voice asked me.

I opened my eyes and looked at Ella, who was sitting just a few feet away from me.

"Yeah," I agreed. Ella smiled and looked down. Maybe it was the alcohol talking or I was really out of my mind when I suddenly asked Ella, "Can I have your handkerchief?"

She looked at me. "What for?"

"I need something to wipe my sweat." Even though it was windy, I was still sweating.

Ella took out a cotton handkerchief from her pocket. Do dresses even have pockets? Do girls even carry handkerchiefs? She got off the ledge and walked over to my side.

She leaned down and started to wipe my forehead in a gentle way. While wiping, her dark eyes met mine twice and smiled twice. Little did I know that was the last time I was ever going to see her smiling eyes and her smiling face.

She straightened herself and laid the cloth beside my glass. "All done. Your forehead is now dry. I'm going back inside." With that, she turned around and started walking back inside.

Out of nowhere, my hand slipped out and grabbed the end of the ribbon around her waist and pulled. Maybe it was my strength that she turned around suddenly, tripped on the hem of her skirt and ended up pressed to me. She also let out a small scream.

Her hands trapped my face and her dark eyes widened in fear and surprise. Her lips were also pressed to mine. Not to mention the fact that her dress was all tangled up around me.

I was too busy thinking about how soft her lips were that I didn't even hear the doors opening and the voices yelling that a murderer was out to get them.

As I stared at myself in Ella's dark eyes, I realized how disgusting and surprised I looked. I also realized that I was doomed forever when hands broke us up and voices started screaming how have I gotten that nerve to take advantage of a vulnerable lady.

All the time I looked at Ella. But when Max came beside her, I met her eyes.

Her eyes told me that my life was going to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My schedule this week:**

**Wednesday - Because of You**

**Thursday - Under The Night Sky, sequel of Another (?)**

**Friday - Because of You, specials of Pretend or Not Pretend (?)**

**Saturday - Under The Night Sky (?)**

**RnR?**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: Turns out I'm unable to type more than twice every week. My mom has complete control over the laptop for the other 5 days. SHE SHOULD REALLY BUY HER OWN LAPTOP! And add the fact that I haven't even finished my summer reading and school starts in three weeks. I'm such a disappointment. I actually have the nerve to procrastinate even during summer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Ella**

You think I wanted this? You think this was what I wished for?

In the 21 years I've lived, never did I wish to get married. Getting married was not my fairytale. Becoming a successful zoologist is. If you ask me who I like better, I would prefer animals to humans. I've never even dreamt of falling in love! My whole childhood revolved around animals.

Sure, I read fairytale books with Nudge. Nudge was the believer; I was too busy thinking about the animals involved in some of the stories. My siblings know how much I care for animals. They know and they don't care what others think.

Yet, I'm still a normal girl. I do what girls my age like to do. Shopping, going to balls, spending time with just girls; HECK, I do some boy-spying here and there also!

When I look at a guy, I don't see myself in the future. In fact, I don't think about that. I only imagine what it would be like to have a fling with him. A fling, which is a _temporary relationship. _Considering the fact that I've only been in two flings, I feel pretty safe.

You could say I'm afraid of commitments, even though I'm not. I just don't want any kind of commitments. I'm like my sister Max in some ways; this whole commitment thing as an example.

What was my first impression of Iggy?

The very first time I saw him was not during our move to New York a year ago. I saw him for the first time 8 years before that.

* * *

><p>He was fourteen and I was twelve. I followed Mom to New York because I was curious as to what New York looked like. She was there for a seminar one day and me, being only twelve, was not allowed into lecture. Giving me an apologetic smile, she told me to stay outside the conference room, just sit there and read a book.<p>

I was perfectly fine with it. But after reading two chapters, I was bored. I was curious as to what kind of lecture Mom was in, but the windows were shut with the curtains. Putting my book back inside my sling bag, I left to find a place with animals. The concierge gave me the directions to Central Park, which was probably a ten-minute walk from our hotel.

Even back then, I liked to take pictures. I took pictures of what fascinated me, i.e. signs, people, or weird things. When I finally reached the park, I thought I was in heaven. Dogs, cats, rabbits; you name it. But what really struck me was that even though the animals were wildly having fun all to their own, their owners were just there, watching them in a calm manner. Like the owners were chaperones.

Parks weren't like that in Arizona. Owners playfully interacted with their animals, not caring about dirt getting on their clothes. I thought then that New Yorkers are stuck-up people. They cared more about their appearances than their animals. But, as I stared more, I saw the happiness in their eyes. They were happy that their pets were happy. My opinion changed.

I went to find a bench and just sit and watch. I took some pictures and met some people. The people I met were nice, but some of the impressions weren't worthy of permanently taking a spot in my memories.

Iggy did. Iggy approached me first and sat on my bench. I turned to look at him, my camera poised and ready to capture. I was surprised to see him and my finger involuntarily clicked the shutter. He smiled just in time.

With his left arm dangling over the back of the bench, his long legs crossed, and his hair flopping because of the wind, I thought he was a picture came to life. But back then, you could totally see that his hair was sort of reddish-blond and his blue eyes were a shade darker than today. His smile was bit a crooked.

I thought he was the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He smiled again and said hi. He told me his name and struck up a conversation with me. It was my first time talking to a guy like him, a guy so easy-going and friendly.

The conversation that I had with him was very refreshing and I probably smiled more than I usually would during that day. Our meeting was short, yet it was my most vivid memory.

As I walked back to the hotel, I couldn't help but wonder if I would get another chance to meet him again. I got that chance eight years later. I took my place in the same spot I left and read my book.

Mom asked me if I just waited there and read my book. I said yes.

* * *

><p>I only see Iggy as a potential for a fling or a friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. I care for Iggy as a friend, like him enough that I would accept a date from him, but I don't love him enough that I would commit myself in a marriage with him.<p>

Iggy is not the perfect material for marriage! He's lacking! Do you even see how he is at taking care of children? He doesn't even know the basics about women!

Iggy is a great guy with great looks. But I have a feeling he's going to destroy me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys are wondering what time period this story is set in. In my mind, it's in the present time with the influence of eighteenth-century Europe but without the wonders of modern technology. That's why you probably noticed I never mentioned cars, Internet, telephones, and whatnot. Now you guys know! I hope there will be no more confusion in the future! RnR?**


	3. NOTICE

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers. I am going to take a LONG hiatus. Partly because I'm in my teenage rebellious phase (GROUNDED) and also, I just do not have to time to be in front of this laptop.**

**I WILL BE BACK.**

**I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT.**

**YES, I WILL STILL PUBLISH CHAPTERS FOR MY STORIES AND POSSIBLY PUBLISH ANOTHER NEW STORY (ehem. sequel. -wink,wink-), BUT IT WILL BE SLOWER AND MAYBE SHORTER.**

**SORRY, GUYS.**

**I WILL BE BACK TO MY NORMAL "PHASE" ONCE I FINISH/ GET OVER WITH MY PROBLEMS. (I'm getting a lot.)**

**-Aya**


	4. APOLOGY

**A/N: Sad news, everyone. I'm dropping this story. I can't seem to find time to write this story or even have the energy to do so. Hopefully, there will come a time where I'll come back to it. Sorry, guys. **

**-Aya**


End file.
